


Tuesday, a rainy afternoon

by Greenteacat



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenteacat/pseuds/Greenteacat
Summary: This short article is about Erik Lehnsherr's life scene in his old age.





	Tuesday, a rainy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. I translated it from my mother tongue. Forgive me if I don't do it well.  
> Thanks for reading！：）

Tuesday, a rainy afternoon.

He hates rain. He hated cold and damp air in November. He hated he can't play chess in chess as usual.

He sat on balcony and dully stared at outside like a puppet. He thought if he broken the umbrellas of pedestrians must be very interested. But he didn't, he wasn't a ten-year-old child. And he didn't have that childhood.

Until the chill hit his knees, he entered the room. He sneered scornfully. Unexpectedly, I will be old one day.

A smell of burnt things emanated from the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and added a piece of sugar for the first time.

He sat on the sofa, turned on the TV. The reports made he feel distracted day after day. Three mutants were brutally murdered. Charles, the world you imagined is impossible.

He reached for the chessboard and knocked off the frame beside it. He went over and picked up the frame carefully. But the glass of the frame had broken. He gazed into the photograph with pure eyes as blue as the sky. His eyelashes quivered slightly.

He went back to the sofa and continued the chess game he played every day. He directed a pawn to move a step forward. The chess on the opposite side didn’t move.

His thoughts paused for a moment. His eyes grew dim.

He pushed the opposite chess with his left hand.  
“Same old thing.”


End file.
